1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for comminuting, grinding and dispersing flowable grinding stock.
2. Background Art
Apparatuses of the generic type are known in many forms as so-called agitator mils. These agitator mills have a grinding receptacle that defines a grinding chamber, in which a rotor and auxiliary grinding bodies are disposed. The grinding stock passes through the grinding chamber, and is essentially comminuted, ground and dispersed by the movement of the auxiliary grinding bodies.
These apparatuses are also known as so-called roller mills; in these machines, two or more rollers form a grinding gap, which can be adjusted between two rollers. In the grinding gap, the grinding stock is subjected to high shearing stresses, and is thereby comminuted, ground and dispersed. Roller mills of this type are used in the production of printing inks, among other things. A drawback of these machines is that the grinding stock must be collected after each passage through the roller mill, and supplied to it again.
It is an object of the invention to create an apparatus of the generic type, in which the grinding stock can be repeatedly subjected to shearing actions by structurally simple means,
In accordance with the invention, his object is accomplished in an apparatus for comminuting, grinding and dispersing flowable grinding stock, comprising
a stand;
a grinding receptacle,
which is rotatably seated on the stand,
which has an axis of rotation,
which has an interior that is prodded with an opening that is open toward the top,
which is drivable to rotate about the axis of rotation, and
which has an inner, first grinding surface,
which is rotationally symmetrical relative to the axis of rotation, and
defines the interior of the grinding receptacle;
a grinding stock feed line for the supply of grinding stock the opening;
a grinding stock discharge, which discharges from the opening;
a grinding roller,
which is rotatably seated on the stand,
which has a central longitudinal axis,
which is drivable to rotate about the central longitudinal axis, and
which has a second grinding surface,
which is rotationally symmetrical relative to the central longitudinal axis, and
which cooperates with the first grinding surface to define a grinding gap.
The crux of the invention is the configuration of the apparatus such that the material to be ground is supplied to the grinding gap multiple times in one passage, because the rotational forces at the first grinding surface cause the material to move along approximately helical paths to the material discharge. The basic action of the apparatus according to the invention can best be compared to that of a roller null having a hollow roller, inside which an inner roller is disposed, forming a grinding gap. In this regard, the grinding receptacle could also be characterized as a hollow roller. Unlike agitator mills, the apparatus according to the invention operates without auxiliary grinding bodies.
Further features, advantages and details of the invention ensue from the following description of an exemplary embodiment illustrated in the drawing.